Blog użytkownika:Adrientte038/"Jesteś jak...Śnieg"- Świąteczny One-Shot
Więc tak to jest Świąteczny One-Shot, którego nie zamierzam zdłaszać do konkursu bo... Po prostu nie chcę. Jest to mój pierwszy One-Shot. Piszę go tak sobie. Jest to opowieść którą wymyśliłam... Jeżdżąc na łyżwch. Spoiler: Ten wątek też się pojawi w tym One-Shot. Tak więc zaczynamy! Yumiko leciała do Paryża już dwie godziny. Nie mogła się doczekać kiedy wreszcie tam będzie. Nowa szkoła... Nowe po części życie...Yumiko była Japonką o fioletowych oczach i włosach związanych wysoko w kucyk. Do Paryża leciała tylko do Jaggeda Stone'a, który miał być jej nauczycielem przez jakiś czas. Nie potrzebowała Nauczyciela ponieważ sama była światowej sławy gwiazdą pop'u i Rock 'n Roll'a. Ale na święta przyleciała też by... Zdobyć przyjaciół. Miała wiele fanów i... kwami. Nazywało się Tiggi i była jej jedyną przyjaciółką. Ale wracając. Leciała do Paryża prywatnym samolotem więc spokojnie mogła pogadać z Tiggi. - Tiggi, jak myślisz czy poradzę sobie w nowej szkole? - Jasne! Skoro występujesz przed milionami ludzi to co to dla ciebie pół roku w nauce? - W sumie masz rację. - Uśmiechneła się. Racja, przetrwała śmierć rodziców i wspieła się na szczyt. Co to dla niej pół roku szkoły? Spojrzała za okno. Zobaczyła oświetlony Paryż. Wreszcie dolecieli. - Panienko Yumiko, jesteśmy na miejscu. - Powiedziała Sally, asystentka i Menager Yumiko. - Dziękuję Sally. - Uśmiechnęła się do niej. W Paryżu była noc. Gdzieś tam w dole są Super-Bochaterowie, Biedronka i Czarny Kot... Ciekawe? Wiem super długie ale to dopiero początek. ''' '''Chyba jednak nie jestem pewna czy to będzie One-Shot C.D. - Dzieci, od jutra będzie z wami do klasy chodziła nowa uczennica. - Oznajmiła pani Bustier - A kto? - Spytała Alya - Yumiko Takaheshi. - Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie wyszli z klasy. - Jak myślicie, uda mi się z nią zrobić wywiad? W końcu jest super sławna! - Spytała Alya przyjaciół. - Na pewno... - Zaczął Nino ale przerwała mu Chloe. - Nie - Powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - A to niby czemu Chloe? -Zapytała Marinette. - Bo będzie moją przyjaciółką! - Zmusisz ją? - Powiedziała Alya. - Grrr... Wiesz kim jest mój ojciec?! - Jasne. - Znowu zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Wszyscy poszli do klas, a przed budynek podjechała limuzyna. - Dziękuję, Sally. A właśnie, na święta będziesz miała wolne. - Ale... Ty będziesz sama. - Poradzę sobie. Masz rodzinę więc powinnaś spędzać z nią czas. Do zobaczenia! - Krzyknęła i wbiegła do szkoły. Poszła do dyrektora. - Dzieńdobry... - Witam, Panienko Takaheshi. Oto Panienki plan lekcji. - Dziękuję... Czy mogłabym teraz na chwilę wejść do mojej nowej klasy? - Dobrze. Proszę za mną. - Mówiąc to wstał i ruszył. Kiedy dotrali do sali zapukał. - Pani Bustier Panienka Takaheshi chciała poznać swoją klasę. - Ależ oczywiście, zapraszam. Dzieci poznajcie proszę Yumiko Takaheshi. - Cześć! Nazywam się Yumiko, jestem piosenkarką, pochodzę z Japonii i uczę się u Jagged'a Stone'a. Miło mi was poznać. Pytania? - Udzielisz mi wywiadu?! - Może jutro. Dziś nie mogę. - Lubisz sporty ekstremalne? - Spytała Alix. - Jasne. - Stoczysz pojedynek? - Zapytał Kim. - A na co? - Odpowiedziała zaciekawiona Yumiko. - Na śpiew! - Żartujesz sobie? Mnie nie przebijesz. A na coś innego? - Tchórzysz! - Nie. Po prostu wynik jest oczywisty. A teraz wybacz ale mam próbę. Do zobaczenia! - Powiedziała i... znikła. C.D.O. - Ale jak ona znikła?! - Krzyknęła Alya do Marinette. Były w domu granatowłosej. - Nie drzyj się tak! Nie wiem może szybko się przemieszcza? - OK. Jutro się jej spytamy. Ja muszę lecieć, Pa! - Do jutra Alya. - Kiedy przyjaciółka wyszła do Mari podleciała Tikki. - Jak myślisz jak to jest możliwe? - Sama nie wiem... Może magia? - Tymaczasem, Yumiko przymierzała się do przemiany. - Tiggi, pokaż kły! - I nastąpiła przemiana. Miała na sobie pomarańczowy kombinezon w czarne pasy taką samą maskę, szpiczaste uszy, pasek na kształt ogona, przyczepione do niego nunczako, shurickeny i kunaie, a z tyłu miecz i kosę. - Pora pozwiedzać Paryż. - Uśmiechnęła się i wyskoczyła przez okno. Jako super bochaterka umiała wysoko skakać i szybko biegać. Po chwili zatrzymała się na dachu i spojrzała w górę. - Kim jesteś? - Spytała słysząc szelest za sobą. - Czarny Kot. Obrońca Paryża. - Miło mi poznać. Tiger Girl. Będę z wami bronić tego miasta przed Władcą Ciem. Gdzie Biedronka? - Niestety nie wiem. - Nagle na wielkim ekranie pojawiła się reporterka Nadja Chamack. - Witam państwa. Oto najświeższe informacje ze stolicy. Biedronka walczy z nowym super-złoczyńcą. Gdzie jest Czarny Kot? - No to mam odpowiedź. Lecimy, szybko. - Jasne, Tiger Girl. - Kiedy dotarli na miejsce sytuacja była wręcz tragiczna. - Kocie pomóż! - On już się przymierzał do użycia'', lecz fioletowłosa go powstrzymała. - Może ja. - Przyjrzała się sytuacji. Wykonała pieczęcie. - ''Raito shokku! - Trafiła małymi piorunami w Złoczyńcę a on upadł nieprzytomny. - Co ty mu zrobiłaś?! - Krzyknęła Biedronka - I kim ty wogóle jesteś?! - Jestem Tiger Girl. A to tylko chwilowe. To nawet nie jest połowa tego co mogę zrobić. Gdzie jest Akuma? - W smyczy. - Kuchiyose no Jutsu! - ''Przed nią pojawiła się wielka Ropucha z ogromnym mieczem. Zabrała smycz Złoczyńcy i podała Ropuchie - Gamakichi, zniszcz to i nie rozwal przy okazji innych rzeczy. - Dobra. - Wyjął miecz i ją przeciął. Wyleciała z niej Akuma - Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Papa miły motylku. - Dzięki Gamakichi. Powrót. - Żaba znikła i został po niej tylko dym. Podeszła do osoby która była zaakumanizowana. - On jest niewinny, czemu go poraziłaś piorunami?! - Krzyknęła Biedronka. - Nie drzyj się tak. ''Naoshimasu! '' ''- ''Co ty robisz? - Spytał Kot. - To moja technika leczenia. Gotowe. To ja spadam... - Przed nią stanęła Alya. - Tiger Girl udzielisz mi wywiadu? - Czemu nie? Co chcesz wiedzieć? - Będziesz pomagać Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu? - Tak. - Jak pojawiła się ta Żaba? - To Ropucha. Po za tym nie mogę tego zdradzić. Do zobaczenia! - Powiedziała i skoczyła na dach. KIedy była w domu odmieniła się. - Panienko Yumiko jesteś tam? - Tak Sally! Już idę... Wiesz co skoro za tydzień święta to chyba trzeba być z rodziną nie? - Tak ale... - Żadne ale! Od jutra masz wolne, zaraz po tym jak odprowadzisz mnie do szkoły. Wypłatę masz na koncie. - No dobrze... '''Koniec na dzisiaj! Uff... Udała się to opisać. :)' C.D.D.O.N. - Tiggi... Spioszku... - Co?... - Mam niespodziankę. - Jaką?! - Najpierw wstań i zjedz śniadanie. - Dobrze! - Powiedziała Kwami i zjadła Dango. - Skąd je jeszcze masz? - Mam zapas w jednej z walizek. - Mów. - Więc wiem gdzie spędzimy Święta! - Myślałam że spędzimy je same tutaj. - Ale jednak nie! Pamiętasz jak ci opowiadałam o Yurim? - To twój przybrany brat? - Tak, On. Wiesz że akurat teraz jego trenerem jest Victor Nikiforov?! - Kto? - Wiesz co to łyżwiarstwo figurowe? - Tak... - On jest pięciokrotnym mistrzem świata! Yuri z rodziną zapraszają mnie na Święta! - Przypomniało się jej dzieciństwo. Gdy miała pięć lat zmarła jej rodzice. Kuzyn od strony taty nie mógł jej przyjąć bo nawet nie wiadomo było gdzie przebywa. Przyjeła ją rodzina od strony mamy. Yuri Katsuki był jej przybranym bratem, i zarazem pierwszym przyjecielem. - Cudownie... A do szkoły to o której? - Na dziewiątą. A jest ósma. Idziemy na śniadanie... To jednak chyba nie będzie One-Shot... C.D.D.D.O Yumi spojrzała w niebo i uznała że kiedy pada śnieg, nawet przed świętami jest piękny. Spoglądneła w przód i w dól na ulicę. Zobaczyła tam chłopaka z jej nowej klasy. Nawywał się chyba Adrien. Znała go tylko z reklam i plakatów. Kiedy pierwszy raz poszła do szkoły podstawowej na Kiusiu (Jej rodzinna wyspa (Należy do Japonii)) dziwiła się czemu jej koleżanki wzdychały do młodego modela. I tak była starsza o dwa lata od całej klasy teraźniejszej i poprzedniej. Była też mądrzejsza odinnych rówieśników. Yuri był starszy o prawie siedem lat od niej inauczył ją jeździć na łyżwach. Dzięki niemu stała się dwukrotną mistrzynią świata w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Jej marzeniem było przebić Victora Nikiforova. Ale wracając. Zobaczyła go jak wychodzi z domu szybko wybiegła z domu zamykając go. Kazała Sally jechać wczoraj by zrobić niespodziankę rodzinie. - Hej! Jesteś Adrien, prawda? - Tak, a ty Yumiko? - Wolałabym byś mówił mi Yumi. To skrót, mój brat tak do mnie mówił zanim wyjechałam z Japonii. - Dobrze. A jak wczoraj znikłaś? - Yumi szybko odpowiedziała. Miała tą odpowiedź wymyśloną od wczoraj. - Taka sztuka Ninja. Potrzebowałam gibkości i szybkości by wygrywać zawody z Łyżwiarstwa, więc zapisałam się do nich. Przy okazji umiem się świetnie bronić. - Nie mogła powiedzieć że jest Ninją w innym wymiarze, bo było by to zdradzenie go. - Ok. Podwieżć cię? - Spytał się blondyn - Nie dzięki przejdę się. Byłam tu dwa może trzy razy na zawodach Grand Prix. Średnio wiem co i jak ale pozwiedzam. - Startowałaś w ich?! - Kilka razy. Mam siedemnaście lat, weź Vitora Nikiforova nie przebiję póki co. - Jesteś od całej klasy sarsza o dwa lata! Dlaczego nie jesteś w wyższej klasie? - Tak sobie. Poziom mam wyższy od was. Ale muszę zdać jedną klasę liceum, więc wybrałam tą. Po za tym jestem piosenkarką więc to trochę trudne. To do zobaczenia. - Poczekaj pójdę z tobą... ... - No niech ci będzie. To miasto bronią superbochaterowie? - Tak, Biedronka i Czarny Kot. - Kuroi Neko to Redibagu... ''- Co mówisz? - A! To po japońsku nazwy tych bochaterów. Twoje imie natomiast wymawia się ''Eidorian. ''- A Nino? - Kto to? - Mój najlepszy przyjaciel. - Aha. Jego imienia się nie tłumaczy. - Możesz przetłumaczyć imiona Marinette i Alya? - ''Mari netto i Aria. Tylko nie proś mnie bym przetłumaczyła ci całą klasę. - Heh, no dobra. - powiedział i się uśmiechnął. - Telefon mi dzwoni, poczekaj. - Wyjeła telefon i się uśmiechnęła. - Cześć Yuri. Dzięki za zaproszenie na święta. - Nie ma za co. Wiesz bo nie chcę sprawiać ci przykrości ale nie mam pewności czy Victor dalej będzie moim Trenerem... -Ale zostaje na święta? Miałam nadzieję że przynajmniej porozmawiam z nim. Ostatnim razem widziałam go dwa lata temu na zawodach w Rosji. - Na święta zostanie. - To dobrze. Yuri cieszę się że zdobyłeś srebro w finałach Grand Prix. - Obiecałem dać Victorowi do pocałowania złoto, ale kiedy dałem mu srebro on powiedział że póki nie zdobęde złotego to go nie pocałuje. - Zaśmiał się (Z tym całowaniem medali to taki zwyczaj łyżwiarzy). - He he. No to musisz się za rok postarać. I uważaj ja też chcę się dostać. - No to już będzie naprawde trudne. - Nie zapominaj że jestem dwukrotną Mistrzynią Świata. A także pięciokrotną mistrzynią Japonii. A jestem młodsza od ciebie prawie siedem lat. Nie zapominaj o tym. A i się nie dołuj. - Postaram się... - Yuri Katsuki! - Hai?! - Wiesz że niedługo są urodziny Victora. To do zobaczenia, mam lekcje! - Skończyła rozmawiać i wyłączyła telefon. Spojrzała na budynek przed sobą. Piekarnia Tom&Sabine. - Wstąpię tu na chwilę. Możesz iść do szkoły. - Do zobaczenia. - Powiedział i wszedł do szkoły. A ona ruszyła w stronę piekarni... C.J.B.D.O. Całkiem miły z niego chłopak, pomyślała Yumi wchodząc do piekarni. Przy ladzie stała niska kobieta najwyraniej chinka. - Dzień Dobry. - Powiedziała fioletowłosa. - Witaj. co podać? - A co Pani poleca? Jestem nowa we Francji i niebardzo wiem co wybrać. - Zaraz... Skąd cię kojarzę... Jak się nazywasz? - Ymiko Takaheshi. - Koncertowałaś kiedyś w Chinach, prawda? - Tak, kiedy miałam osiem lat. - Bywaliśmy z mężem i córką na twoich koncertach. - Jak ma na imię? - Córka? - Yhm. - Marinette. - A to chyba chodzę z nią do klasy. - Zawołam ją. Marinette, pora do szkoły! - Już mamo! - Rozległ się krzyk z góry. Yumi w tym czasie rozgłądała się po wypiekach. Niczego nie znała. Może te rogaliki? Wyglądają nieźle. - Poproszę może rogaliki. - Croisanty? - Tak. Dwa. - Pa Tato! - Rozległ się krzyk z wnętrza piekarni i po chwili granatowłosa była na dole. - Cześć! Mam na imię Marinette. - Miło mi cię poznać. - Proszę bardzo. - Powiedziała Sabine i podała Yumiko zamówienie. Ona zapłaciła i się pożegnała, wychodząc. - Poczekaj! - Krzyknęła Marinette biegnąc za nią. - Wiesz co, ten Adrien z naszej klasy jest nawet fajny. - C-co? A on-n jest-t cud-downy... - Zakochałaś się? - Co?! Nie! Tak... - Eh... Ja myślałam że będzie super samolubny. - Weź! Lepiej opowiedz mi o sobie. - No dobra. Mam 17 lat a 14 lutego mam urodziny. Jestem dwukrotną mistrzynią świata w Jeździe figurowej, pięciokrotną mistrzynią Japonii. Kilka razy wygrałam zawody Europy. Jestem też piosenkarką pop'ową. Pochodzę z Japonii a dokładniej z wyspy Kiusiu. - A co z twoimi rodzicami? - Umarli gdy miałam pięć lat. Od tamtego czasu opiekowała się mną rodzina od strony mamy. Mój przybrany od tamtego czasu brat Yuri Katsuki zdobył ostatnio srebro na zawodach Grand Prix. - To smutne że ich straciłaś... - To tylko mnie wzmocniło. Tęsknię za nimi ale da się to wytrzymać. Mam pomysł. Żeby klasa się ze mną zapoznała urządzę przyjęcie nocowanie. -To wspaniały pomysł! A gdzie mieszkasz? - W wilii obok domu Adriena. - Co?! Jak ci zazdroszczę! - Marinette! - Krzyczała brozowłosa dziewczyna. - Alya, co się stało? - Musisz to zobaczyć! - Pokazała na ekran telefonu. - Była tam Biedronka, Czarny Kot i Tiger Girl... J.B.B.C.D.O. Na ekranie była głównie Tiger Girl która odpowiadała na pytania Alyi. - Wiecie co? Nadja Chamack też chce z nią przeprowadzić wywiad! Nie mogę być gorsza! Muszę się jej szybciej popytać o wszystko! - Jeśli tak będzie stanie się ona bardziej popularna od Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. - Powiedziała Marinette z udawaną grozą. Po chwili obie z Alyą się śmiały. Yumi patrzyła na nie i usiłowała zrozumieć dlaczego się śmieją. Nie wiedziała jak się zachować przy ludziach których zna 2 minuty. - Z czego się śmiejecie? - Spytała Yumiko i wyjęła telefon, który znowu zadzwonił. Na wyświetlaczu pokazał się kontakt Yuriego. - Halo? - Hej Yumi! Tu Victor! - Ztyłu rozległ się krzyk Yuriego - Victor, oddaj mój telefon! - Victor? Co się tam dzieje? - Spytała nieco rozbawiona. - Makkachin przyniósł mi jego telefon, więc postanowiłem że zobaczę co tam ma. - Victor wiesz że tak nie wolno! Ale i tak nieźle! Dobra, do zobaczenia bo zaraz mam lekcje! - Skończyła rozmawiać i pobiegła do klasy. Kiedy pobiegła ruszyły za nią Alya i Marinette. - Hej, poczekaj! - Krzyczały razem. - O! Wy ciągle za mną biegniecie? - Zatrzymała się przed klasą, ale dziewczyn nadal nie było. "No tak... Pewnie znowu za szybko pobiegłam..." Pomyślała. - Ty powinnaś wystartować w zawodach. - Powiedziała Marinette dysząc. - Jeszcze czego. I tak mam natłok bowiązków, treningów i prób. - Ale ty się wogóle nie zmęczyłaś! - Odpowiedziała Alya. - A wy tak? No dobra, ale troche się wam dziwię. - Weszła do klasy i podeszła do nauczycielki. - Proszę Pani gdzie mam usiąść? - Mogłabyś usiąść z Nathanielem, Ivanem lub sama z tyłu. - Usiądę sama. - Powiedziała i ruszyła na tył klasy. Kiedy tam usiadła wyjeła Pada i rysik. Pod ławką schowała telefon. Sprawdziła informacje ze świata łyżwiarstwa. Zadzwonił dzwonek i telefon schowała do torebki. - Dzieci, Proszę otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie 118... Szczęśliwego Nowego roku! A no i świąt ale te już były... ... Yumiko po zakończonej lekcji wyszła z sali, błagając w myślach żeby te lekcje się zakończyły. Wyjeła telefon i weszła na Insta. Sprawdziła konta przyjaciół. Yurio wrzucił zdjęcie z medalem zwyciężęnia w zawodach Grand Prix. Dlaczego opusciła ten sezon? Sama nie wiedziała. Może chciała się poświęcić się trochę muzyce? Spojrzała na jego zdjęcie. Człowiek zawsze rozdrażniony i niemiły. Był w jej wieku, ale za nic nie umieli się zrozumieć. Większość którzy nie znali Yurio, tego zupełnie nie rozumieli. Lecz oni po prostu jako najmłodsi z najlepszych byli chyba największymi rywalami do tychczas. Trochę jej brakowało tej rywalizacji, ale już w następnym sezonie będzie starała się dostać do tych zawodów. Tym czasem będzie trzeba wygrać parę tutejszych. Westchnęła i spojrzała na telefon. - To twój chłopak? - Spytała Alya podchodząc z praktycznie całą klasą. - Nie. To mój odwieczny rywal, Yuri Plisetski. - Tegoroczny debiutant zawodów Grand Prix?! - Zapytała Marinette, krzycząc że o mało Tikki nie ogłuchła. - Tak, i co z wiązku z tym? Ja dwa razy wygrałam te zawody i pięć razy zostałam mistrzynią Japonii. - ŻE CO?! - Całej klasie opadły szęki, a Yumi patrząc na nich w myślach powiedziała: Pora zrobić im zdjęcie... - Nie ruszać się! - Krzyknęła i zrobiła zdjęcie. - No to wstawiamy na Insta... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania